peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 September 1997 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-09-11 ; Comments *Taper's note: "Beginning 2nd hour missing." This show was repeated on 18 September 1997 (BFBS), and that recording is complete. Tracks missing here marked §. *Start of show: "Hello again, dearly beloved, this is John Peel's Music On BFBS." John's first BFBS show from Peel Acres finds him showing sympathy for hunted rabbits in the field next to his house and playing two different Prolapse mixes of the same song back to back. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Crocodile God: 'Ladders (7")' (Crackle!) § *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'Lo Batt (CD-Made From Technetium)' (One Louder) § *13: 'Unlucky For Some (12")' (Smitten) § :(JP: 'This programme comes to you from my home out in Suffolk. And I got a phone call actually the other day from the headquarters in London to say that there was some mail for me. I took this with a pinch of salt, obviously I don't want to get over-excited about it, but at the same time it's rather wonderful news, if true.') § *Syran M'Benza: 'Icha (CD-Symbiose)' (HYSA Productions) § *Prolapse: 'Autocade (7")' (Radar) § *Prolapse: 'Autocade (Didactic Feral Control) (2x7")' (Radar) § *N.T.T.: 'No Escape (12")' (Integral Recordings) § *Brix: 'Oringina (CDS-Happy Unbirthday)' (Strangelove) Ex-wife of Mark E. Smith. § :(JP: 'Not for me thanks: I think I'd rather have a glass of red, actually.') § *Fall: 'Inch (CDS)' As JP tells us, this is a self-released one-track promo that eventually turned up on Levitate as 1/2 Inch. § *Sugar Black: 'Craving' § *Jack Payne and his orchestra: 'The Bell Bottom Trousers (Compilation CD-Recollections Of 1945: Dance Bands)' (Empress) § *Calexico: 'Haul (LP-Spoke)' (Quarterstick) Recorded when they were still known as Spoke. § *Bellini: 'Samba De Janeiro (CD-Samba De Janeiro)' (Orbit) § *''(news - edited out)'' § *Dick Dale and his Del-Tones: 'Banzai Washout (LP-Summer Surf)' (Capitol) § *Leopards: 'Cutting A Short Dog (split 7" with Appendix Out)' (Creeping Bent) § :(JP: 'My colleague Andy Kershaw and his grilfriend Juliette (Banner), who I have to admit I absolutely adore, have had a baby since I last spoke to you here on BFBS. I;m not absolutely certain whether this story's true or not, because I've not had the chance to check it with Kershaw himself, but it sounds like the sort of thing they might very well do. This boy, who's a sonJohn is rather unfortunately stating the obvious here., had been taken up to the North of England to be shown off to his grandparents and so forth, and apparently Andy and Juliette were headed back south on the motorway, and were arguing about what this boy should be called, and eventually Andy (who is capable of being impatient, I think it's fair to say) said, "All right! We'll call it after whatever the next vehicle that we pass, we'll call it after that." So the child could have been called Discovery, or Escort, or something like this, but in fact the next thing they went past was a Sunblest van. They couldn't say, "We're going to call this child Sunblest", but they are calling him Sunny. However, they eventually settled on the more commonplace name Jack.I think that sounds pretty good, actually....In order to welcome Sunny into the world, as it were, I played this next record on the first programme that I did after he was born, and it sounds so good, I thought I'd play it again.) § *Wawali Bonane et Génération Soukouss Enzenze: 'Bayaya (LP-Wawali Bonane)' (Maciste Productions) :(JP: 'If I was to make a list of my 10 favourite tracks of all time, I rather suspect that that would be in there.') *Visitors(3): 'Tiny Little Engines (split 12" with Flouro Conspiracy-The Wizardry Of Oz - Taster E.P.)' (Transient) :(JP: 'Older listeners, I know you're out there somewhere, will remember from 1980 another lot of Visitors, who went like this.') *Visitors: 'The Orcadian (7"-B side of Empty Rooms)' (Departure Music) As might be expected, a different band. The single bears the legend "Many thanks to John Peel." :(JP: 'As threatened, here's another track from the new LP by Man Or Astro-Man?') *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'Breathing Iron Oxide (CD-Made From Technetium)' (One Louder) :(JP: 'You know something? I really hate it when people say "as threatened" when they mean "as promised." And I just said it. Why did I do that? It is amazing how sometimes, you know, thoughts leave your brain, whatever part of your brain it is, in reasonably good shape. They reach your mouth and something unspeakable comes out!') *Assassins Of Sound: 'Slipping In And Out Of Consciousness (split 10" with Ace Face-Related Recordings Sampler Two)' (Related) :(JP: 'They don't sound anything like you would imagine that they were going to really. You'd imagine that they were going to sound like Extreme Noise Terror with a name like Assassins Of Sound....and hey, this is Extreme Noise Terror!') *Extreme Noise Terror: 'Damage 381 (CD-Damage 381)' (Earache) *Edwyn Collins: 'Seventies Night (CD-I'm Not Following You)' (Setanta) Since JP opines that Mr. Collins is not a personal favourite, he plays this merely due to its featuring Mark E. Smith on vocals. :(JP: 'I do wish he could get his act together and make a new Fall LP, I must say, but you start to wonder whether it's ever going to happen again. If it doesn't, I shall be a desolate man, there's no question about it. It would be an exaggeration to say that my life is signposted by new Fall LPs, but it's not far from the truth.') *Albert Ammons: 'Shout For Joy (CD-Boogie Woogie Stomp)' (Delmark) *Justin Berkovi: 'The Heart (12"-Gravel Heart EP)' (Sativae) *Jackbeast: 'X=9 (10" LP-Jackbeast)' (Greyslate) *Piano Magic: 'Amongst Russian Lathes & Metal Curls (CD-Popular Mechanics)' (i) *Neil Landstrumm: 'The Fool (12"-Mockba EP)' (Sativae) File ;Name *Peel Show 1997-09-11 (BFBS) (incomplete) ;Length *00:48:12 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes